The Doctor & The King
by Shaman94
Summary: Based off of The Doctor and The Kaiju War trailer by midizzle.
1. All hail the king

Some where in space the Tardis floats in the dead of space.

"How about a planet made of pure cotton? No that's stupid." The Doctor said as he asked Amy and Rory which planet should be their next stop. The trio were tired of going to these planets ment for vacations, they wanted something dangerous, something that had an echo of adventure to it.

"Face it Doctor, we have nowhere to go anymore. Every planet is either too safe or too dangerous." Said a bored Amy.

"Nonesense, we haven't even been to the other side of the universe." The Doctor answered her.

"There's another half?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes the shadow half. Every universe has one. A mirror image of each side. But there is always a slight difference."

"Such as what?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just one key difference in a historical event. Such as a different outcome in a war."

"Let's go there." Amy said excitedly.

"Absoluetly not. No way in this lifetime. Not a chance in the universe." The Doctor answered her.

"Well why not?" Amy asked.

"There's no telling which alternate history that has occurred on that earth. Dinosaurs could still be roaming the world or the Nazis won world war two. Or worse..." The Doctor paused.

"What's worse then that?" Rory asked.

"The only food in the world could be Pears." The Doctor answered.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Amy told him.

"But..." The Doctor said.

"Hup..." Amy interrupted.

"What if..."

"No..."

"Might as well give up Doctor, she just keep doing that until she wins. Besides what's the worst that could happen? The world is ruled by giant monsters." Rory said sarcastically.

"I suppose you're right. Next stop, then, parallel Earth." The Doctor said as he turned the lavers and pushed the buttons of the Tardis.

* * *

The Tardis entered into the wormhole and traveled across the universe in mere seconds. Then it began to fade into the center of a town. The doors opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Ponds, I give you Parallel... What the bloody hell?" The Doctor said.

"What is it Doc..." Amy stepped out.

"What?" Rory followed.

All three of them saw a city turned to ruble. Not a building left standing, at least not totally. There was one building with a advertise tv on it with static playing.

"Who... What did this?" Amy asked.

"The Who would be me." A man on the TV said.

"Who's that?" Amy asked again.

"The Master." Doctor answered her.

"Oh, you do remember me. I'm touched." The Master said.

"And actually that's President Master now." he continued.

"But how? You were in time lock." The Doctor asked.

"Fragments of my DNA survived, drifting across space and time. This race of Xilians, they call themselves, found a piece and reaminated me. You could just imagen how that ended for them." The Master explained.

"And this? How did you do all of this to Earth you killed their army?" The Doctor asked.

"Correction: I killed them and kept their army when I discovered what it was. I answered the 'who', now let me show you the 'What'." The Master said as the TV went black.

Just then the ground beneathe their feet began to shake. Coming from around one of the buildings was a giant, hunched over beast. It had only three fingers but massive hands. Skin was grey and on its right shoulder was a hole.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"It's name is Orga and he is very angry." The Doctor answered.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"I speak giant monster." he answered.

The three ran back to the Tardis as Orga charged up his energy beam. The doors to the Tardis close just as he fires his beam on it. Inside the Tardistakes damage with small explosions erupting in it. The Doctor began to operate it and tried to find a new location to go for safety.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but we ant take another hit like that." The Doctor said.

The Doctor didn't have time to pin point a new location but anywhere would be better then there. He activated it and the Tardis faded away before Orga could hit it again.

* * *

The Tardis reappeared in an underground base. The trio stepped out.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get out of here." Rory said.

"Not wile the Master is here. As long he has that army he can take any planet he wants without a war. If we don't stop him here then we'll never beable to stop him." The Doctor answered.

He then turned to Amy and noticed she had paused, staring at something.

"What do you see Amy?" The Doctor asked.

She pointed out the window and showed the two exactly what she was looking at. They were at eye level of one of the giant monsters. In good news for once it was frozen solid.

"How interesting." The Doctor said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Why is this one Frozen solid and not out destroying the world like the others?" he answered.

"Mabey it was too psychopathic even for the Master to control." Rory answered.

"That's what I'm thinking." The Doctor said.

"Then let's leave before it wakes up." Rory said.

"Leaving so soon. That's not very neighborly of you." The Master said on another TV screen.

Just then the building began to shake.

"It's that Orga again!" Amy yelled.

"Oh no he's too far away. I sent Megagurius." The Master answered.

"When you die Doctor, know that I will direct my new army on the Daleks too. So you can die happily knowing that, but I will have to kill all who oppose my power too. There's always a downside isn't there." The Master told him.

"You still have to get through me to do that." The Doctor said.

"One less Doctor in the universe then." The Master responded.

"I may be only a Doctor, but you forgot my newest patient. All hail the King." The Doctor said as he smiled and Lefted his Sonic screwdriver into the air.

The Ice around the frozen monster then began to crack as the monsters eye opened.


	2. King of Monsters

Godzilla opened his eyes and saw a building built around him, but not for long. Godzilla unleashed a roar breaking much of the ice off of his green skin. On the outside Megaurise stopped her attack in the building upon hearing the roar of a familure foe. Just then Godzilla burst from the building charging her. He grabbed her left claw and tail, pushing her back until finally impaling her upon a damaged Japan Tower. Her eyes went from bright red to complete black and Godzilla unleashed a victory roar.

The Doctor and company veiw in awe as the thirty story tall monster roared. Even the Master had a look of fear on his face upon seeing the king of monsters assert his dominance once more. The Doctor then turns to the screen with Master's face.

The Doctor: My monster can kick your monsters butt.

Master: I have an army ready to try him.

Just then Orga roars.

Master: Speak of the Devil, here's one now.

Godzilla turn to his new foe only to be met with an energy beam to the face. Godzilla falls over on a building spikes first. The dust settles and he looks for his alien contestant and sees he has vanished. Behind Godzilla lands an Orga who jumped from the sky landing silently and readies another energy beam aimed at the unknowing Godzilla, or was he? Godzilla swiftly turns as Orga fires his beam missing Godzilla by an inch. Half way throu Godzilla fires his own beam right into Orgas canon. The mixture of Godzillas energy and Orgas made a super charge in him that caused an explosion turning Orga into dust, both figuratively and quiet literally. Godzilla once again roars with pride. He then turns and walks away.

The Doctor turns back to the TV screen.

Doctor: You were saying?

Master: You're not the only one with a king beast. I have one up my sleeve still.

The Master turns off the screen. He walks away to a hanger on the space ship.

Master: Then again, why stop with only one king when I can use three.

Back with the Doctor and company, The Doctor runs to the top of the nearest and most stable building. Rory and Amy ran after him. The Doctor lefts his Sonic Screwdriver into the air and has it display a high pitched frequency, loud enough to cause Rory and Amy to cover their ears. Then from the side of the building the head of Godzilla rises up to meet The Doctor face to giant lizard face.

Rory: What did you do this for?

Doctor: How else was I supposed to speak to him? Now quiet, his patience is running short with me already.

For story reasons I will translate Godzilla's lines to English when he is speaking to the Doctor.

Godzilla: What are you? You don't smell of human stench.

Doctor: That's because I'm not human. I'm Timelord.

Godzilla: Aliens. I have no friendship with the likes of your kind. Yet you did free me and for that I won't destroy you. Leave my world now.

Doctor: I can't. You've inherited my problems. My foe and second of the last Timelords has taken control of your friends.

Godzilla: None of these curs are my friends. My only allies fell defending what was rightfully theirs.

Doctor: That's why we need to work together. We're the last of our kind. We're living relics.

Godzilla: You are also an alien. Past experiences suggest you are only after what belongs to me or want me out of the way. Be gone with you. If the universe truly is in trouble then they have to walk through me first to get to it.

Doctor: That is a task The Master is more then willing to do.

Godzilla: Trust me Timelord, at the end of this day you will be the last one of your kind.

Doctor: Damn it! Why do you have to be so stubborn? What will it take to make you understand the seriousness of our situation?

Godzilla: I have only one foe that can give me pause.

Godzilla's ear twitches.

Doctor: What's the matter now?

Godzilla: Now Doctor, you can help me.


End file.
